Nightmare
by Vani Jane
Summary: ONESHOT Arthur wakes up in the middle of the night for some 'midnight' tea but hears Alfred crying in his sleep, having a nightmare about the Revolution.


**Author's Note:** When I was sick with fever, my Dad told me that I suddenly cried like hell in the middle of the night. It was so loud that it woke my grandparents and uncles. They thought I was going to die, they kept asking where it hurt and all that and I told 'em, "**The American Revolution. It hurts so much.**" =_=; My uncle hasn't stopped teasing me yet.

**Pairing(s): **AmericaxEngland / AlfredxArthur

**Genre(s): **Romance, Family

**Warning(s): **Shounen-Ai, Out of Character Behaviour

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"**Nightmare"**

It was nearly three-am when Arthur traveled down the stairs and into Alfred's kitchen to find hot water and hoped he wouldn't find Alfred's damned alien friend, Tony. Arthur hated the slimey thing to the bone – if the slimey thing had bones. He wasn't even sure if Tony was slimey to touch, the alien just looked slimey.

It didn't take long for Arthur to find hot water – Alfred had always been kind enough to buy an electric kettle and he'd always had the water heated for whenever Arthur came. Arthur had always been shy about the kettle thing especially since Alfred slapped on a sticker of the British flag on it.

"Bloody git." Arthur murmured when he saw the British flag glowing in the dark. "What the hell was he thinking?"

He unplugged the blasted kettle and took it with him, because he drank that much tea. As he climbed back up the stairs, he was cursing Alfred for getting a glowing sticker because it was embarassing.

Though, he'd yell at the American tomorrow morning when the sun was out because Arthur knew he'd never get his point across if he woke the beast from his slumber. It was always a miracle to get the American to sleep after he had a horror movie marathon.

_Really, Kiku's movies are interesting but he shouldn't scare Alfred to death like that._

Arthur sighed as he reached the second floor; Alfred's house was definitely big but he'd gotten so used to it he could find his way in the dark – well, at least to Alfred's room or his room from the kitchen and back.

Arthur blushed, realizing that it was too true. Hell, he bet he knew the distance, too!

_Pull your bloody head down from the clouds, you hopeless–_

As Arthur held the knob to Alfred's room, he heard a sob coming from inside. Worry filled him and he pushed the door open and ran in, accidentally dropping the electric kettle but he didn't even notice the damned kettle.

"Alfred?" Arthur gasped now beside the younger man.

Holy hell, the man was crying. He hadn't seen Alfred crying since the man had been a boy and that was hundreds of years ago. Arthur took Alfred in his arms like how he did in the past.

"Alfred?" Arthur called as Alfred continued to cry. "Alfred, it's all right. It's just a nightmare. Alfred, wake up."

"...Arthur," Alfred cried, still asleep in his nightmare.

"Yes? Yes?" Arthur replied quickly, rubbing his hands on Alfred's back trying to wake him up. "I'm here, I'm here. It's all right, Alfred, I'm here. Calm–"

"–I'm sorry..."

"Calm down, Alfred. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Just calm down, it's all going to be all right. I'm here, it's all just a nightmare."

"... The revolution..."

Arthur froze, the revolution had always been a sore spot for him. In fact, neither he nor Alfred talked about it ever.

"What are you saying?" Arthur said, patting Alfred on the back gently, "That's in the past... Now's not the time to–"

"–it hurts so much," Alfred sobbed, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Arthur... Arthur..."

Old emotions broke free from their cage, Arthur held on to Alfred. No longer comforting the man but to comfort himself.

"It's all right." Arthur whispered and a sob escaped from him, "Alfred, it's all right."

Alfred's arms came around Arthur and Arthur knew the American had finally woken up.

"Arthur... I..."

Arthur held on tighter, burying his face on Alfred's neck. God, he was always a damned cry-baby, dammit.

_THE NEXT MORNING..._

Arthur just finished brushing his teeth when a pair of strong arms circled him from behind. When he looked up, he saw both his and Alfred's relfection on the bathroom mirror.

Alfred nuzzled his nose on Arthur's damn hair and inhaled deeply, "I love it when ya use my shampoo."

Arthur blushed, "It's not as if I have a choice, you git! And let–"

Alfred pecked the Englishman's temple, shutting the older man up. Arthur looked away from the mirror when Alfred began to stare at his reflection but Alfred held his chin in place, forcing him to look at their reflections.

Alfred lowered his lips down to Arthur's ear as he stared at the green eyes on the mirror.

"I'm sorry for hurting you but I'm not sorry for being independent." Alfred whispered and Arthur's eyes widened.

He didn't expect Alfred to start that talk and just when things were fine.

"I've gotten stronger and larger." Alfred continued and let go of Arthur's chin to lock him in an embrace. "I'm strong enough to fight back anyone who harms you and big enough to wrap these arms around you to sheild you. Even if ya get fed up with me, I ain't letting go. I ain't ever letting go."

Arthur looked away from the blue eyes that stared at him so intensely on the mirror. Then his hands went to hold Alfred's arms.

"Idiot, as if I'd get fed up with you." Arthur muttered, his cheeks and ears red.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **So, even while suffering a fever... I was still thinking of Hetalia. I swear, I was dreaming of Hetalia while I was sick. I didn't dream of the Britannia Angel, though – if I did, I swear, I'd believe I'm gonna die. XD

Alfred and Arthur are so OOC here. D: But I hope you enjoyed it, despite that. **Please don't forget to review! No flames please, critique's are fine, though.**

Man, I've gotten so busy I didn't have time to write. I missed Prussia, Japan, Spain and Lithuania's birthdays. OTL

I'll still make those birthday fics, though. But they'll be all belated. I hope to post them during the weekend.


End file.
